


Camelot House

by moonandstar



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gwen and Morgana are gfs, Historical, Homophobia, Modern AU, Non-royalty, ghost au, ghost!arthur, morgana is not evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonandstar/pseuds/moonandstar
Summary: Merlin, Gwen and Morgana are three best friends who move into a new house after graduating. Unfortunately, their new house seems to be haunted by the ghost of a certain Arthur Pendragon.





	Camelot House

Merlin grumbled from the back of the car. He was, of course, pleased to be moving in with his two best friends Gwen and Morgana- but he was naturally a little worried about being a third wheel. The three had met at uni, and as recent graduates, they wanted to ease the transition into work by living together. However, the only house available in their area and price range was quite ugly looking, seemingly in the middle of nowhere. It was taking Morgana ages to drive there anyway. 

Finally, finally, finally, the trio pulled up outside the house where the estate agent was waiting. He greeted them with a cheesy smile and a question: “so you’re thinking of living here?”- like estate agents do. 

Morgana, always the charmer, stepped forward immediately with her hand outstretched. “It’s lovely to meet you!” 

They made their acquaintance with the estate agent, Lance, before he allowed them into the house. 

It was a big house, which meant it was quite cold. In fact, Merlin could see his breath in front of him whenever he opened his mouth to ask a question. Lance was very enthusiastic about the house but it was clear to Merlin that nobody had been inside in quite a while. The floors were grey and thick with dust, and there were paintings on the walls which seemed to follow Merlin’s every move. He shivered. It was unsettling. 

“Ooooh, look Gwen! This’ll be our room” Morgana squealed, grabbing her girlfriend by the hand and pulling her inside the room.

Gwen’s eyes shone. “It’s lovely!” 

How were girls such good liars? Merlin didn’t see anything lovely about the room at all. It was dark and was just lit with the eerie light from the hall, as the window was covered by a long, moth bitten navy curtain. In fact, Gwen and Morgana carried on enthusing about the house the whole way round, especially with Lance’s encouragement. 

“You’ll see here approximately 10 acres of garden! For this area, you’ll be well above average” he said. 

Merlin listened to Lance describing possible flowers which would look good in the garden. God. How much commission was this guy getting? Morgana and Gwen were doing incredibly well to seem even remotely interested. 

He put his hands in his pockets to warm them and hummed as they explored the rest of the house. Finally, when Lance concluded the grand tour, he opened his mouth to politely turn down his offer. However, Morgana took his look a different way. 

“We’ll take it! We can move in within the week!”

X

Four days later, the last of the boxes was unloaded into the new house and the delivery driver was handed a hefty tip. Merlin hadn’t spoken to Gwen or Morgana for two days, until he realised that he missed them (and after all the house _was_ the cheapest). They left the boxes sitting in the doorway and opened up a bottle of store corner wine Morgana had bought. 

“To new beginnings!” Gwen said.

“To new beginnings!” the other two echoed. 

Merlin sipped cautiously at the wine. He winced. Nope. Still didn’t like it. He wondered just when he would begin to like that kind of thing. 

“We’re going to have so much fun! There are four bedrooms here: ours, yours, and two spare I suppose, although we could have one as an office” Morgana said. 

“4 bedrooms? I’m still confused as to how we managed to afford a 4 bedroom house when we’re all up to our eyeballs in student debt” Merlin replied. 

“Yeah... I was confused as well, but the price seemed really reasonable. Maybe it was so cheap because the heating’s on the blink” 

“Maybe. It was funny that Lance didn’t know who lived here before us, I mean, judging by the dust this place must’ve been abandoned for quite a long time. I wonder why nobody took it earlier, it seems like a great bargain” Gwen said.

Arthur watched the three strangers sit around a table congratulating themselves on their find. It made him angry. It wasn’t their house, it was his! He moved out from the shadows and hovered near the table. 

“God, it’s cold!” the taller girl shivered. 

“Well- I mean, were we expecting anything different in a house like this?” the man replied sarcastically. 

Arthur moved closer to him just out of spite. He shifted away and changed the subject. The trio were laughing about some old professor, they had put on their coats and it seemed that the temperature was no longer a problem. They were also inappropriately dressed for 1898. The two women were wearing trousers, and the lanky man didn’t even possess a blazer. Arthur had already learnt that the tall girl was Morgana, the quieter gentle girl was Gwen and the loud obnoxious man was Merlin- had to be a nickname. 

“And that time when we put glue on his chair!” Morgana laughed and threw an arm around Gwen. Gwen moved in and gave her a quick kiss. 

Arthur’s eyes widened. Those two women were _homosexuals_. It was against the law! It was happening in his house! He stumbled backwards, and overturned a box. 

Morgana, Gwen and Merlin all jumped. Merlin’s wine tipped over- not like that inconvenienced him. Arthur was also shocked. He had never made something move before. Merlin’s eyes flickered over to where he was hovering, a crease of confusion between his eyebrows. 

“What was that?” Gwen whispered. 

“I don’t know” 

Why was it that people suddenly became quiet after a fright? 

“It was me! Me! Me! Me!” Arthur yelled at the top of his lungs. 

Merlin again looked over to where Arthur was. Could- could he _hear_ Arthur? 

“HELLO!” Arthur screamed at him. 

“Jesus!” he murmured, flinching back. 

“What? What’s the matter?” Gwen asked, already halfway out of her chair. 

“Don’t freak out but I think I can hear a voice from over there” 

X

They had freaked out. Merlin had freaked out. Everyone was freaking out. Twenty minutes later, Merlin came through the door with the ouija board he had went out to buy- well, which the three of them went out to buy as no one wanted to stay around the ghost. 

“I guess we aren’t sleeping tonight” Merlin laughed, his shaky hands betraying his nerves. 

Morgana set out the pieces of the board. Arthur came in closer for a look. She was an attractive woman, although she was walking talking sin. He then looked down at the board, eyes brightening. 

Gwen cleared her throat nervously. “Is there anybody here?” 

“Other than the three musketeers?” Arthur moved the counter to ‘yes’. 

Shocked was an understatement. Merlin wasn’t sure whether he was fizzing with nerves or excitement. Whatever it was, it felt like his blood was on fire. 

“What’s your name?” 

Arthur replied accordingly. 

“P-pleased to meet you, Arthur” Merlin suddenly put his head in his hands. “As if we’re talking to a bloody ghost!” 

“I think it’s pretty cool” Morgana replied. 

Arthur thought it was pretty cool as well. 

After a few hours with the board, the trio had exhausted many facts about Arthur. His name was Arthur Pendragon and he died in 1898. He was shocked that Victoria was no longer on the throne. His favourite colour was blue and his best friend was called Leon. He was keen to find out what happened to Leon. Coming from a wealthy family, he had just finished his law degree and was going to become a trainee lawyer assisting one of his father’s friends- but then he died, and he wouldn’t say how it happened. He had only been 25. All he did say? He said that he deserved what had happened to him, and then he drifted off and there were no more replies. 

Morgana, Merlin and Gwen were all tired. It had been a very long night questioning Arthur. They were no longer afraid to fall asleep. Gwen and Morgana fell asleep where they sat, entwined on the sofa. Merlin had no option other than to go upstairs to his bedroom, unless he wanted to sleep on the wooden floor. It was creepy and dark upstairs but Merlin didn’t care. He was asleep within a minute of falling, fully-clothed, into his bed. That was- until he was woken up by the sound of distant sobbing.

“Gwen? Morgana?” he whispered, tip-toeing across the hallway. “Gwen?” 

Merlin looked into the room and nearly fainted. He gripped the doorframe to steady himself. Arthur was sitting on the floor in tears, looking just as shocked as Merlin did. 

“You can see me? Can you hear me?” he asked, quickly wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. 

Merlin nodded. He didn’t trust his words right now. Pinching himself, he realised he wasn’t dreaming, and stared at the man in front of him. Arthur had light hair, blue eyes and expensive looking dress. He looked like he had stepped out of a museum. He also looked pretty sad. 

“A-are you okay? Is there anything I can do?” Merlin asked quietly, sitting down on the floor opposite Arthur. 

“Merlin. Please, please, please. I need to find out what happened to Leon”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


End file.
